Slayer
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Betty hadn't actually meant to become a dragon slayer. It had just kind of…happened?


**AN** : So, I watched the Carmilla movie on Halloween, and that reawoke some feels I still had for the series. It's such a good series and was such a good movie, and that little mention towards the end about Betty's new career choice just reminded me of my position in the Betty Spielsdorf Protection Squad. It has some slight Lawdorf, but main this is Betty focused. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Carmilla.

* * *

She hadn't meant to become a dragon slayer, not really.

Betty had expected she would go into law- the fact that supernatural creatures were real had thrown a wrench into the legal system, among other things. What was a life sentence when the accused could never die? Did normal laws apply to the paranormal? How did the legal system apply to the semi-incorporeal? It was a landmine that needed to be sorted out, and Betty had thought, after her time at Stanford was done, she would be the one to draw the lines. Or she would go into science. In her research on werewolves, she had come across an interesting spell that could theoretically duplicate hearts, making a never ending source for the werefolk that lived off of them. It had been impossible two hundred years ago, but with the scientific advancements of the modern era, and LaFerry Corp's special equipment and funding, Betty had been sure she could take that discovery and change the world. At least make it so fewer murders happened every full moon.

Either way, she had known she would be doing something to help with the supernatural issues that had arisen by the Dean pulling off the wool that had been covering everyone's eyes. And she was one of the best people to do so, given her inside connection to the weird and all. But she hadn't expecting her "help" with the supernatural issue would come in the form of _dragon slaying_ , of all things.

Especially when she had just been trying to find a nice date spot to have a good night with her girlfriend.

It wasn't often she and Danny had time for each other. Of course, they had "time"- between essays on the rot rates of giant anglerfish gods and research into the legal rights of the technically undead, between final projects and court cases, when the two of them plopped into bed beyond exhausted and fell asleep cuddling before more than half a dozen sentences could be said. They had time, but not the kind Betty, recently, had been craving.

But her finals were done, and Danny's last case, while not the resounding success she had been hoping for, had still been a win nonetheless. With a full week ahead where neither of them had anything pressing to do, Betty had decided that they would have a picnic dinner and an actual conversation that didn't involve questions about old sentient library books or blood supplements.

She had left mid-afternoon, a bag carrying her special homemade chicken salad, pink lemonade, and a couple bottles of soy blood slung over her shoulder as she kissed the still sleeping Danny on her cheek, a note on the bedside table for her to find at sunset. She wasn't sure where the picnic would be- somewhere out in the woods, perhaps by the cliffs, giving them both a nice hike and a bit of privacy from the world at large. Wherever, Danny would find her when she woke up- benefits of a vampire nose, one of the few things they both considered an improvement. No need to worry about losing cell service when your girlfriend could track you from a couple hundred miles away.

So off she had gone, driving first out of the city, almost desperate to get away from humanity for a while. Sure, they were risking wandering into the territory of a playing pixie, or maybe even a demanding fairy, but it was a risk she was willing to take for a little bit of time free from the constant noise. That was one thing she missed about Silas, even if it was the only. But luckily the drive hadn't taken long, the metropolis falling away behind her, the houses giving way to forests and undergrowth that man had yet to try and claim, and that the smart ones dared not to, lest they risk the wrath of whatever lurked in the shadows.

Not that she had to worry. Between the stench of vampire covering her, her blood still being neigh undrinkable from the brain parasites, and her own knowledge of how to deal with the fair folk, Betty had nothing to worry about. Catching glimpse of a clearing by the side of the road, Betty had pulled off and set out from there, hoping to find a nicer clearing further in, perhaps by a stream, where she could set up camp and wait the last little bit before Danny joined her.

It had overall been peaceful- a couple of wood nymphs, peering out from between the limbs, their faces curious as to why such a pretty young thing like her would brave the woods alone. For a moment she had thought she had heard a pan flute, but instead of investigating (she wasn't _Hollis_ ) she had instead altered her course, steering clear. Best outcome from something like that, she would get to see some of the fae dance, a sight she would be allowed since none of them considered her fully human, not any more. Worse, she would stumble upon a spirit that would make her play, and, if she failed, make her pay.

Not something she wanted to deal with, not on her day off.

She had eventually found it- a lovely clearing, not near a stream but a pond instead, the water crisp and clear and completely void of naiads, everything kept fresh by a nearby waterfall that tumbled down from high cliffs. It had been supposed to be a new moon, and whether they stayed in the clearing or Danny carried her to the top of the cliff, either way they would have had a beautiful view, especially if the sky had remained clear.

It was the perfect romantic spot, one Betty had quickly claimed as her own. Burning sage to drive out any spirits that might be haunting it, taping temporary wards to the trees surrounding the edge so nothing could intrude upon them, even scattering a small bag of dried beans in a corner to catch any of the mathematically inclined supernatural things should one of them appear. Betty had come ready and prepared, determined to have her night with Danny.

She had just finished, the sun had been just about to set, when she had heard the rumble.

At first she had thought it the waterfall- it was similar in sound, just slightly deeper, slightly more menacing. Perhaps a surge up above, some melted snow finally making its way down to her little pond, increasing the volume of the waterfall's road that much more. At first, Betty, after a careful moment's stare into the forest around her, had shrugged it off.

Until she had heard it again. Louder, this time, and coming from right behind her.

Betty had learned her lesson from Silas- never go anywhere unarmed. It was a lesson she had learned well, and while she had left her heavy artillery at home, Betty had slid the blessed forearm length knife from its holder on her hip with a practiced ease and turned to face whatever stood behind her, her feet planted, teeth bared, ready to tell whatever it was to back off or prepare-

Prepare to turn her into a shish kabob, the Betty had been expecting something small and generally harmless, like most of the forest paranormal creatures were. She hadn't been expecting to come face to face with a scaled, clawed foot, a single talon the size of her leg, and a giant blue fanged face smiling wickedly down at her from almost twenty feet in the air.

Another lesson Betty had learned from Silas- don't wait to be the victim. So when the dragon's mouth had parted, a slight flicker of something showing between its teeth, she hadn't hesitated.

Instead, Betty had darted forward and stabbed her dagger right between the crack in the dragon's scales, drawing blood and an angry roar that had shaken the forest as the dragon jerked back, taking her dagger with it. Clawing at its chest, its own talons doing more harm than good as it tried to pry loose the blade, the dragon had lost sight of Betty as she rolled towards her bag, her ears still ringing as she tried to fight through the panic and find anything that could save her. It was still a while before sunset, and even if Danny had been awake and on her way, she was only so fast and there was only so much even she could do against a dragon.

Her fear kicking up a notch at the pained but triumphant cry, followed by the sound of her dagger clattering to the rocks that lined the pond's edge, Betty had grabbed the first hard thing her hand touched, turned, and thrown it at the dragon, right at its face. As if to taunt her, to show her just how useless her attempts at surviving were, the dragon had snatched the container of homemade chicken salad right out of the air, its teeth crunching through the plastic, the dragon swallowing what should have been her lunch without a second thought.

Almost laughing, the dragon had continued to advance, its smile wide, drool dripping from its jowls, ready to rip her to shreds, to feast upon her flesh and add her name to its long list of victims.

Only for both of them to discover, in that moment, that water dragons were, in fact, incredibly allergic to birds.

She had cut off its head after it had stopped twitching- she wasn't going to take that chance, not if it could just be in a coma and come after her later. So she had retrieved her knife and cut through the giant mass of muscle, sinew, and bone, dragging the head (almost larger than herself) a dozen feet away when she was done to make sure the deed was done. Thus covered in blood not her own and smelling worse than she had in a long time, Betty had gathered up her things and left, the very idea of a picnic something beyond comprehension of her beyond exhausted mind.

Only to be stopped by a group of fairies as they tried to crown her their new queen of the forest.

The dragon had been a terror, one of the fairies had explained to her and Danny (who had finally shown up late with Starbucks, a confused and almost scared look on her face as she took in Betty's blood soaked clothes and the fairies forcefully trying to braid marigold into her hair). A fearsome creature that took pleasure in causing pain, more often than not torturing its food before it ate. In the four hundred years since it had moved into the giant cavern that existed behind the waterfall, it had decimated the magical population, leaving only a few of each species left to amuse it and keep it fed when it began to hunger.

By killing the dragon, Betty had done everyone in the forest a great favor, thus earning their unending gratitude and all the dragon's hoard as her own.

A hoard that had been filled with silver and gold, sapphires and pearls and every gem that was reminiscent of the ocean, even piles of sea glass the finishing touch. It didn't match Carmilla's fortune, no- she had the wealth of millennia, hoarded by the Dean and left to Mattie in the "will" that had shown up after the Dean's death, which had then passed on to her youngest child since Mattie was dead. But it had been more than enough, if the two of them had wanted to settle down, to finance all of kickstarter twice over and still never want for more.

Both of them carrying as much as they could, with plans to come back and get the rest later, they had left the clearing, Betty sure that that would be the end of that.

Until, two weeks later, just as she was finally getting the last of the dragon blood's stain off her skin, an alicorn showed up on her roof, a message begging for help from the 'Great Dragon Slayer' tied to its horn. Because, apparently, fae liked to talk, and word had quickly spread.

Danny had protested, of course ("Why risk yourself running into a battle that could get you killed?"), but Betty, just like she always did when Danny when into protect mode, had ignored her. Had just gathered together a handful of weapons, gotten a packet of frozen fish from the freezer (water dragons were allergic to birds, the odds of a fire dragon being allergic to fish seemed quite high), and jumped onto her ride, Danny only just joining her in time on the alicorn's back.

Because she couldn't just leave them. As much as she hated to admit it, Laura and Danny and even Carmilla's hero complex had rubbed off on her a bit, and if she could help? She had to.

She hadn't meant to become a dragon slyer. Betty had thought she would change the world through her knowledge of the law or some scientific breakthrough. But apparently the world had had other plans, and those included her buying a sweet sword to chop off heads with and a cooler bag filled with whatever allergen would take out what was trying to kill her next.


End file.
